Drunk Call
by ShirotaMahiru
Summary: For a while, they just stood outside her bathroom door. Izuku didn't know how to help this time. Ochako gave him a weak salute and a rubber grin. "I got this. . . I'm not drunk anymore. I just . . . like drank 7 bottles." She held up nine fingers to demonstrate. . . . In which, Ochako was calling Izuku while she's drunk again. #FluffIzuOcha


**A/N: A one shot for the people who read 'A not so bad day'. Reviews are deeply appreciated. :]**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia.**

...

Izuku Midoriya was able to leave work early today.

A hard case which they worked on for months was finally solved and everyone was relieved. The search was endless; the paper works never-ending. The truth was, even though he was very much likely needed to rest, he always went to work six days a week, and often when he didn't have to like today because he loved his job.

Their head chief decided to dismiss them early in the day as a celebration. The new symbol of peace went ahead and spoiled himself by buying groceries. He's been eating fast food this couple of weeks.

When he was loading all of his groceries on the back seat, his mobile rang. He forgot where he put his phone and it took him a minute before he could answer it. It was Uraraka. A concern frown form on his brow. He answered the phone with an uncertain hello.

"Deku! You have like, proportional freckles. It's actual tattoos, isn't?"

Izuku didn't know what to say to that.

A series of grunts follow after then, "I'm sorry, Midoriya. Ochako's drunk. This is Mina."

He was instantaneously relieved when he heard Ashido's voice. Mina sounded sober at least. She was a heavy-drinker after all. "I invited Ochako for a drink and now she's drunk. She called you while I'm not looking." The pink haired girl explained. He heard his drunk friend whining in the background and then the sober one grunting, perhaps struggling to keep the phone away from her. "Everything is okay—uh, Ochako, darling! Stop pulling my hair!"

Now he was worried.

"Where are you?" He asked softly as he started his car. Mina's office was ten blocks away and if he recalled it right, there's a nearby bar in there but he still wants to be sure.

"In your dreams, Deku!" It seems Ochako managed to get her phone back. "In your dreams. . ." She repeated, whispering it dramatically this time.

"I'll drive you both home." He felt a headache coming. "Can you please tell me where you are?"

"Guess, detective." She said playfully and hangs up.

When she's drunk—even though it was very rare—she always calls him but never had given him her location. He couldn't recall how many times he was on the verge of asking Hatsume to put a tracking device on Ochako.

Fortunately, finding them was easy for his assessment was correct. He found them just getting out of the liquor establishment with Uraraka's left arm around Mina's shoulder and Mina trying hard to prevent Ochako's head from hitting the ground as they walked in slow pace. The gravity girl was laughing and her clear-headed friend looked disheveled.

"Hey, Mina." He called after her and did a timid wave as he approached them. Mina glanced towards him and when she saw Deku, she perked up as if seeing her hero.

"Izuku!" Mina greeted back with a relieved chuckle. "Thank goodness, you're here!"

Upon hearing his name, Ochako stopped laughing and blinked up. "Deku?"

Ochako untangled herself from Mina and sauntered clumsily towards Izuku.

He met her halfway, concerned that she will trip. Ochako reached him with wobbly steps and he steadied her with his hands on her arms. Uraraka raised her hands up and began tracing his features with her fingers distractedly, her gaze glazed. The gesture was tender, however, and it felt like butterflies.

Izuku didn't know what she was looking for but Ochako seemed satisfied; she smiled her rubber grin and enthusiastically wraps her arms around his neck which caught him unprepared.

"Deku! It's you!"

His breath hitched by the sudden contact, his hands suspended in the air not knowing where to touch. Flustered, Izuku looked at Mina for help.

Mina had a very suspicious wide grin on her face. "Sorry, Deku. I know you're busy but Eijirou said he'll take me home and I don't know if he can carry us both home so. . ."

"It's fine." Izuku quickly assured, falling into a childhood trap. "I brought my car and Ochako lives nearby—"

"Deku, carry me!" Ochako interrupted, flailing her arms behind him.

"Okay, let me just—"

Ochako hitched her legs up and wrapped them around Izuku's waist which caught him by surprise and he struggles to keep his balance as his hands went under her legs promptly so she wouldn't fall.

She nuzzled her face at the crook of his neck, their cheeks touching. "Hmm. . . Better. Lesh go! Adventureshout there!"

Her body was flushed with him perfectly. A pure torture for Deku.

"O-ochako, this is a bit uncomfortab—" He began which was interrupted easily by her yelling.

"Deku, leshgoleshgo~! Follow that unicorwn!"

She never listens when she's drunk. Again, he gave Mina a help-me look.

Mina shrugged but her nonchalance was belied by the amused gleam in her eyes. "Oh, you know her. You could convince her to walk but that will take a very long time. . ."

Conflicted, he couldn't disagree but still, this seemed too inappropriate.

"Deku. . ." Ochako whined, gripping his shirt impatiently, tugging him away from reasonable thinking. "The unicorn was running away. . ."

How much does she drink? She will really feel this in the morning. A long rest and lots of water could ease that, which meant he'd have to take her home as fast as possible. He heaved a defeated sigh. ". . . Just don't let go, okay?"

"For Narnia!"

Their other friend waved them goodbye and he began to tread his way back to his car. A few steps away from the colorful liquor establishments, the streets were isolated. The noise lessened as seconds pass and only the distant sound of cars passing by and the sound of his steps on the pavement remains.

As he walks towards the parking lot, Ochako fell silent. Maybe she fell asleep, Deku thought and tighten his hold on her in case she let go.

"Deku. . ." Ochako murmured out of the blue, her lips dangerously close on his neck. Izuku tried really hard to focus on the road in front of him.

"What is it?" He managed to choke out clearly without embarrassing himself.

". . . I lost my shoe."

Izuku glanced back and saw her abandoned pink and white Nike on the ground. He looked around and found a bench and made her sat there.

He gave her an assuring smile. "Wait here. I'll get it."

As he retrieved her shoe, she swore the bench was telling her to just sleep there. She leaned in her seat. The streetlights were the shade of sweet peaches and reminded Ochako of the nightlight in her bedroom. It was lonely in her room, with lots of empty spaces for just one person.

Izuku came back with her shoe. He looked dashing against the soft light, she thought then he was kneeling in front of her and her eyes widened. Izuku placed her shoe back on her feet and tied her shoelace with great care. A certain type of warmth overwhelmed her whole being.

"There." Izuku tugged the shoelace one last time, his grin swelling with pride as if tying her shoelace were a satisfying chore. "That should do it."

Ochako looked at him, her eyes softening. There were feelings inside her she didn't know what to do with. Instead of voicing them out, she held her hands up high towards him, a fond smile illuminating her face. "Carry me again, mister."

He carried her properly this time. He knelt once again and with his back to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he stood, her limbs draped tightly at his waist, his hands under her knees.

"Deku, where are we going?" She asked, sleepily. She didn't really care. It was drunken curiosity.

"To the parking lot." It was hard to see his dark green car in the dark.

"Are you abducting me?" She asked, delighted this time. That didn't seem so bad.

Deku finally found his car. He put her back to her feet and Ochako staggered for a second before finally learning how gravity works again and leans on Deku's car for support.

"I'm taking you home." He answered, opening the passenger side of the vehicle for her.

"We're going to Deku's house!" Ochako cheered as Izuku assisted her inside. He shook his head in amusement and went towards the driver's side and slid into the car with ease.

"I'm taking you to your house." He corrected and Ochako's mood turned sour. She began pushing random buttons in his car, sulking.

"Eh. Sounds boring." She was pouting. The gesture looked ridiculously cute on her that an affectionate smile grew on Deku's face.

"Hey. . ." His tone made her looked at him. "Your house is not so bad. You love your mini flower pots you placed by your kitchen's window."

"But it's boring when you're not there."

His lips parted in surprise, then delight curves them. "I'll sleep downstairs if you'd like."

"Sure. . ." She answered good-naturedly but he can see a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

He leaned over her to strap her seat belt. His shirt brushed against hers in the process. He crossed the distance between them so fast, Ochako released a surprised gasp and can only giggle when he pulled away.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused and amused at her sudden mirth. He fastened his own seat belt and starts the car's engine.

"I thought you were going to kiss me." She admitted unabashedly, her cheeks red and a stupid grin on her face. "My heart beats so fast."

The very idea of him kissing her brings colors to his cheeks. "Uh—I, um, sorry—"

"I kinda like it though." Ochako interrupted him and her eyes fluttered closed, as if in prayer. "You smelled like birch and mint. It's nice."

She was killing him.

The ride was short and fortunately, Ochako fell into a light sleep.

Izuku couldn't recall how many people ask if he and Ochako were in a relationship.

Their answers were all automatic and routinely by now, they're just friends. Do they like each other? Answer yes, they do. Do they love each other? He'll be a stuttering mess and Ochako just kinda zones out. Sometimes, he was afraid that she's irritated that she was paired with him—of all people. At first, Ochako was as bad as he was whenever the teasing comes along, but as time passes, she began to ignore it.

And so does he.

He didn't know why that never felt quite right.

He parked his car in front of her house.

"Ochako, we're here."

She blinked awake and groggily looked around.

Izuku was first to left the vehicle to be able to assist Ochako out the car once again. She sleepily looked around as Deku locked his car. They began their slow way to her front door, his arm around her shoulder so she wouldn't trip.

"Deku. . . wait. . ." Her steps slowed to a stop. Deku stopped as well to look at her. She has a very confused frown on her face, her left cheek leaning on her left palm. "Can you hear that?"

A worried crease form on his brow. "Hear what?"

"The music,"Ochako whispers, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"Quick! Grab my waist!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and faced him towards her. "We have to dance or the zombie clowns are gonna eat us!" She placed his left hand on her waist, her right hand on Deku's shoulder, her left-hand intertwining with his right. Izuku did as he was told, flustered by the sudden intimacy. When they started to sway to inaudible music, what Uraraka said slowly sinks in.

"Zombie clowns?" He asked, amused and Ochako nodded enthusiastically, her head bobbing animatedly.

"Yes! Also, the zombie clowns look like Bakugou for no apparent reason."

Deku chuckles and Ochako didn't know what was so dang funny. They were scary.

"It was horrifying. Imagine Bakugou with smudge lipstick all over his face." Ochako continued, whispering harshly in his ear. His shoulders shake with mirth.

"And he was rapping. . ." She added quite seriously.

Deku lost it and laughed once again.

Ochako stumbled over her own feet and they stopped dancing—err swaying. Ochako looked down at her feet, frowning.

"My vision's blurry. . . oh. I have four feet. Literally. I mean, you have four feet too. Like an octopus. Octopus can't dance." Deku can't understand what she was saying now and he just patiently listened. She heaved a sad sigh. "I actually really wanted to dance. . . even without zombie clowns. . ."

Izuku smiled a little. "Can you step on my shoes, Ochako?"

Although confused, Ochako she did as she was told. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands still on her waist. He started swaying left to right slowly, and Ochako chuckled in amusement.

"Oh, I see." She giggles. "Now we can dance."

"If you can call this dancing."

"Shouldn't slow dancing supposed to be slow, your highness. . .?" She teased, and Deku beams at the familiar tagline. At their last year in UA, they studied Monarchy in Britain in their history class and like the geek that they were, they began to call each other honorifics as if they were in a royal clan.

"A valid point, my lady."

The streets were deserted and oily with the light drizzle. Ochako began humming a song he couldn't recognize, nonetheless it was a very relaxing tune. Her chocolate-colored hair was soft against his cheek, her voice a sweet lullaby in contrast to the silent night. She laughed in between singing and his eyes closed to seal the memory.

She suddenly pulled away to lean her forehead against his and he froze, his eyes fluttered open. She was so close now, they were almost breathing the same air. His heart did a sudden leap. It was foolish. It was ridiculous. But he couldn't stop it. She sighed against his lips and his mouth went dry.

"Deku."

He couldn't move—didn't dare. She licked her lips. He swallowed once. Twice. "What is it?"

"I want to pee."

His mouth parted in surprise, then he dissolved into laughter. He has to remind himself that she never does the expected. He pulled away entirely and she stepped off of his shoes so he can assist her to walk towards her front door. "Okay. Let's go inside then."

With his spare key that Ochako gave him due to emergency purposes, he opened the door. He hit the lights open and sauntered towards the restroom.

"Deku," Ochako mumbled, tugging the bottom of his shirt.

"Yes?" He held her gloved right hand when he saw she was about to crash on her tiny coffee table.

She chortles. "Your house looks a lot like my house."

"Yes. Because it was yours."

"I bought your house?" She asked, clearly confused.

". . .No."

Upon reaching the restroom, Izuku didn't know how to help this time. For a while, they just stood outside her bathroom door. Both of them quiet but for different reasons.

She gave him a weak salute and a rubber grin. "I got this. . . I'm not drunk anymore. I just . . . like drank 7 bottles." Ochako held up nine fingers to demonstrate.

He was not sure if he should let her go but it's not like he has a choice. Apprehensive, Izuku waited outside the bathroom door nervously in case she asked for his help. When it took her longer than necessary, his concern leveled up a notch. Did she fall asleep on the floor again or. . .?

He knocked twice lightly to check on her. "Ochako—?"

At the sound of his voice, a loud noise followed. He pried the door open and prayed that she didn't hit her head or something only to find her sprawled on the floor, giggling like a maniac.

"There's too much gravity in here." She mumbled between laughter, her face on the tiled floor.

Izuku quickly helps her up as she rides along with her mirth. He flinched when he saw a tint of red in her knees.

"Your knee's bleeding!"Izuku stated, horrified.

"Really?" Unperturbed, her gaze went towards her knees. "Oh, that's why it hurts."

He leads her back to the living room.

"Sit." He told her with a voice that left no room for discussion.

Ochako obeyed and sat on the sofa. She watched his back as he retrieved her first aid kit from the top cabinet. He knelt in front of her once again and she watched in amusement as he studied her wound with scrutinizing gaze. He applied medicine on her wounded knee with a serious expression on his face. After doing so, he covered the injury tenderly with a bandage.

"You're acting like I lost my kidney or something." She told him, a teasing gleam in her eyes.

Izuku looked up at her briefly from what he was doing. "I don't want to see you hurt if I could prevent it."

Her eyes softened. It's been eight years, hasn't? Did she ever tell him what he meant to her? Did she ever try to? In her drunken state, she doesn't remember why she doesn't; her reasons before suddenly not making any sense. Was it because of friendship, career, or dreams? Or maybe she was just scared? But now she's not scared and he was already the symbol of peace and she was already a hero, so what's stopping her now?

In her every vital memory since she took this hero path, he was there and she wanted that to stay that way. As Deku placed the treatment materials back into its box, she decided to tell him so.

"Deku."

"Yes?" This time he didn't glance up.

"Will you marry me?"

His hand closed over the bundle of cotton and simply froze there. Izuku gazed at her for a very long time.

"What?" He mumbled dumbly.

"Will you marry me?" Ochako repeated, not missing a beat.

He only blinked at her. He thought his heart stopped. He knew his brain did.

"What's your answer, Deku. . .?" Ochako muttered mercilessly, oblivious to the sudden emotional turmoil she put him in and slid slowly from her seat to the floor. She simply lays there, unmoving. She was so sleepy. . .

It took him a long time before he could respond.

"You can't sleep on the floor, Ochako." He mumbled instead of answering, crouching beside her to pick her up. His heart was still painfully beating against his ribs.

Ochako whined, her voice a tired whisper. "But I'm so sleepy. . ."

He carries her in his arms this time—one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back like a groom carrying his bride. The irony was lost to Izuku nonetheless the message wasn't lost to Ochako and she giggles.

"Are we on honeymoon now?" She asked innocently.

Izuku almost dropped her. "Ochako!"

She laughed, a sexy tinkling sound of untroubled freedom, and despite himself, Izuku can't help but smile back. She hummed in satisfaction as he carried her upstairs. His shirt smelled like jasmine and the scent of his fabric conditioner was so familiar by now due to how many times she seeks comfort in his arms. She looked up at him as he watches his steps, her eyes turned glacial.

"I missed you." She murmured against his shirt, her voice so weak, he almost didn't hear her.

"I missed you too." He admitted and upon his reply, she perked up once again.

"You'll marry me, right?" Ochako asked once more, and he choked on nothing, surprised and flustered by the question yet again. "And we will have a huge dog and three kids and a dolphin."

A rare slow smile appeared on his face. "A dolphin?"

"And a pig." Ochako confirmed."I always wanted a pig as a pet. . ."

Her room's door was a tad open. He entered the room with ease, pushing the door lightly with his shoulder. Her nightlight was left open and made sauntering towards her bed easier.

"It'll be funny. . ." Ochako continued. "I'll wake up early to make you breakfast . . . you'd lie and said it was delicious even though it wasn't."

He laid her on her bed gently. She hummed in pleasure as her sore back hit the soft mattress.

"We'll call each other super cringing names. . ." She said as he set her pillow properly behind her head. He didn't want her suffering through the hangover and also have a strained neck in the morning.

"What do you want me to call you, Deku?" She asked softly, regaining his attention back to her. Under the dim light, Izuku thought she had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. "Ho-ney~?" She tasted the words, uttered them slowly, testing them, completely ignorant that to her every word, he flushed darker than before. "Dar-ling~?" Ochako beamed real big, her long eye-lashes fluttering against her cheeks adorably as she blinks. "Sweetie-pie. . ."

His face was crimson red by now. "A-anything is fine. . ."

"Deku was still better." Words failed him as she placed her hand on his cheek, her smile as dreamy as her eyes. "And at night, you'll tell me all of your hopes and dreams. . ." Ochako closed her eyes as if recalling a sweet memory. "And I will listen with a stupid grin on my face until I fall asleep."

His heart melts. "Ochako. . ."

"I'm shleepy. . ." Her hand fell back to her side. She yawned and her lips curved into a small satisfied smile. "Goodnight, Deku. . ."

He couldn't even reply and could only watch as her breath evens, as slumber pulled her into a peaceful sleep. He looked at her for a very long time.

He smoothed her hair away from her face softly and tucked her in. He left the night light on in case she wakes up in the middle of the night and gone looking for him downstairs.

As he descended down the stairs, he mentally listed down reminders: buys some anti-hang overs so Ochako could take some medicine in the morning, retrieve his groceries from his back seat—Thank goodness, he bought eggs. Ochako loved Omelettes.

On top of that, he has to remember to ask Ochako tomorrow if she would like to date him with the intention of marriage.

...

Ochako remembered her proposal the next day and she wanted to die.


End file.
